12 Treasure Planet Christmases
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: This 12 oneshots leading all the way up to christmas day :
1. Chapter 1

_"On the first day of christmas my true love gave to me , one solar surfer just for me..."_

One Christmas morning 17 year old jim hawkins woke up to the smell of his mother' , sarah hawkin's, cooking her famous traditional breakfast , the inn was closed for the holidays and it was just Jim , his mother and the dopplers would be over soon enough Jim now in his 2nd year at Intersteller had grown quite alot from the rebel teen he had been at the beginning of the Treasure Planet voyage he had grown in a young man with all A's in the picking to be valavictorian. "morning mom." he greeted entering the kitchen area . "morning son." she smiled at her ownly child.

He snuck out the living room to the tree and found a gift with his name on it picked it up and shoot it. "You can open your gifts after the Dopllers get here and we have breakfast!" Sarah yelled form where she was. "Ofcourse mom I was waiting on them!" He said slowly placing the package back down.

"GOOD MORNING JIMMY!" BEN the Robot shouted coming down from the cheminy. "BEN what tha- i dont wanna know.." Suddenly the door came open and steped in a snowman wearing very familier glasses Jim knew all to well , "Doc is that you?" He said trying not to laugh as Amelia steped beside her husband , holding two of their children, looking as if she never steped a foot in the snow.

Delbert shook the snow off and adjusted himself in his coat that coud be confused for a mashmellow holding the other two children. the doppler children were all named after something spectaculer and meaningful..to their parents. Their son's name was Sunny , and the girls were Tillie , Maty and lastly Jib.

tillie was the blonde , Maty was the Auburn girl , and Maty bening the youngest whom was brunette. "Ah good morning James. " "Good morning Captain.." He greeted. Soon the group all had there breakfast and soon it was time for the kids firsts Christmas to begin and Jim was excited. "Jim we dedied that this year you may open your Presents first . " Sarah announced. The teen smiled and look aimlessly around and found all his gifts which were mostly cloths , socks, these new boots he'd been dying for and a bunch of tech stuff such as a holo watch and the rest was for school. "Thank mom , The delbert , you two Cap- Amelia." he smirked. "You're welcome Jame." "Oh Jim...I almost for got Santa left you something else." Sarah said standing up and going behind the tree. It was atleast seven foottall he didnt even know how he missed it.

He quickly un wrapped and it reviled a brand new solar surfer the TDF2011113333. "Ah wow mom thanks!" He smiled. "Oh dont just thank me-" He quickly dashed and hugged Dlebert and Amelia as he did Sarah even BEN got a hug. "Go on try it out." Sarah smiled. Jim smiled and ran to ride . Thats when he knew this was the best Christmas ever!

A/n Im going to do one of these a day for the next 12 days till it is Christmas day Or the day after Christmas for some of you ^^; R&R and im open to ideas for gifts for each character!

~TDF 


	2. Chapter 2

"_on the 2__nd__ day of Christmas my true love gave to me Two bowls of Bozabeast Stew.."_

It was a chilly day abord the RLs Legacy , the ships cook , john Silver , was making her famous bonzabeast stew to warm up the crew. A whistled an old spacer's tune as his cabin boy , Jim Hawkins crept down the slippery steeps that led from the upper deck to the Galley . "Whatcha doin' Silver?" The boy asked rubbing his chilly arms together. "Aye lad I'm making me famous bonzabeast stew ta warms ya's all up."

"how'd ya learn to make it any way?" Jim said taking a bite out of his purp. "Aye I learned when I was naught but a lad , about your age I guess I learned from me pap." "..Really?" Jim mumbled. "Oh yeahs." "Well can you show me?" His Cyborg eye glinted and the man smirked , "I'd be glad ta lad come 'ire."

Jim hoped off the counter and walked over to where the man was."First ye take two cups a salarious seeds and mix it in your oplin broth then ye put in the Bonzie eggs and yer sault and peppa. Mix it all tagetha then huzzah yer bonzabeast stew." He said dumping it into the big pot on the stove.

"wow my mom's made alotta things beings she works…worked at the inn."Silver looked at the crest fallen lad."Aye now why don't cha take these bowls up ta the cap'm , and Mista arrow and dis one to tha doc."

When the boy returned he seen sititng on the table were three bowls of stew. "Well sit 'own lad yer foods getting' cold." Jim smiled and hungerly sat down next to the cook and morph. "I love this athough it looks discusting." Jim said with a mouth full. "Tell ye what lad at the end I'll give ye my resapie." "Really" "Yup ." The stew had been passed down generation to generation in Silver's family and he would now pass it down to this boy he had come to look at as a son.

A/n awh Father/son relationships make me happy


	3. Chapter 3

"_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me 3 pairs of ice skates…" _

On Christmas Eve Amelia and Delbert Doppler came in from a nice evening of romantic ice skating. It was their first Christmas together as a married couple. "Amelia darling where in the universe did you learn to skate like that?" "Well I got my first skates when I was a young girl. But didn't really use it as a Christmas tradition till my academy days with Arrow." "Arrow skated?" "Yes as ludicrous as it sounds he did." Her smile faded at the bitter sweet memory. "Tell me about it?" In their entire year of marriage Amelia never talked about her teen years spent in the academy.

"Alright..I will.."

_It was Amelia's first Christmas away from home she was a young lass of 13 most of the local kids had went home to be with their families for the week , but Amelia lived at least three weeks away from here. But she wasn't alone 15 year old Alton Arrow better known as Arrow who had become Amelia's 'big brother' was still their being he lived pretty far aswell._

"_Well what do we do now?" She asked after they decorated their bunks and sleeping chambers for the Holidays. __"__Well what do you want to do Amelia?" She thought hard and looked out onto the frozen lake. "Say Arrow have you ever skate before?" "Ice skate?" "yeah?" "Well no where im from it's warm most of the time never gets low enough to freeze I was shocked when it snowed the first time here."_

"_Well then I'll teach you." She said standing up and grabbing his hands and pulling him up._

_After atleast ten different times of landing on his butt Arrow finally got it but nowhere near as graceful as Amelia. "Amelia I think I finally have it!" He declared with pride. She skated over to where he was. "So it seems you've learned the basics. " she smirked. She turned away from him only to hear a thud. And looked to see him face first into the snow. "Are you alright?" She asked skating over to him. "I dunno come closer." She got closer. "Tell me are you alright?" "What do you mean?" Suddenly he face planted her with a snow ball. "That's isn't funny!" "Oh yes it was." "Arrow?" "Yes?" "Can we do this everyyear we are here?" "We do not have to stop there." She smiled and plopped down onto the snow. "I'd like that very much.."_

"that's the story."Amelia said smiling looking at the fireplace. "Well.. do you want us to start that tradition..I know im not arrow but-" "He wouldn't mind Delbert." She cuddled close to him and said , "And neither do it."

"_Two bowls of Bonzabeast stew"_

"_And a solar surfer just for meeee" _

_**a/n thank s to CaptainAmeliaGirl for helping me come up with amelia's gift. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_"on the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four memorable science books." _

It was almost Christmas yet again and amelia stepped intoan empty room they had in their large home to place some things in there from the summer when she tripped over stacks of books in boxes some haddent even been open.

"Derlbert get in here!" She shouted to her husband of six years. "Yes darling? " He said making quick to get to her. "These book _have_ to go." "But Amelia I love these books." "Delbert they look like they just camef rom the book store." "I ook care of them!" "They still have pastic on them!"

"but I..." "Delbert I mean it pick you a few but thats all!" Withthat she stomped out he knew she was serious. So solomly he sank on his knees and went through the moutains of books.

After about three hours Amelia began to worry if he accually got lost in the clutter and went to check on him. "Delbert...darling?" "I've done it." he declared with a hint of pride. "Done what ?" "I went through all of these books and picked out four." "Why four?" she wondered if there was a special reason with Delbert there always was.

"Our four ,four year old children." He smiled. "So each book represents one of them...why?" He picked on up and opened it , "This one is stained from , Ben's first spoon of baby food , And this one is from Calli's first coloring , this is from when Halli tried to read the pages are missing and this one is torn from Alli's teething and-" "delbert darling I get it. You may keep them." She kissed him on his nose.

And heres to many more memorable books.

A few days alter it was Christmas day the kids were 1aring into there gifts when Amelia handed something to her husband. "Amelia?" whats this?" "Well you wont know if you don't open it will you." He open the box up and gasped inside it was four brand new copies of his orginal books the kids had ruined.

"how did you?" "Santa did it." she said and kissed him. Four more books to make four more memories with...

"_Three ice skate"_

_"Two bowls of Bonzebeast stew"_

_"And a surfer just for meeee"_

_**a/n R&R :))**_


	5. Chapter 5

"_on the fifth day of Christmas my True love gave to me , FIIIIVE copper oil cans!" _

It was two days before Christmas and Jim Hawkins was marking off his list of people to buy for. "Welp that takes care of the Dopplers' ...now whos left to get- Oh my Gah i forgot BEN!" Jim couldnt believe that he had forgotten the crazy robot and dashed into the closest store .

"Sir I now this sounds stupid but do you have anything for a Electronic Navigator ." "For your girlfriend , son?" "Whoa no! my friend BEN. " "Oh ya mean that crazy cook at the Benbow inn?"

"Yes thats him." "Ah no son we dnt have gifts for robots...try the machanic store." Jim sighed and walked out and onto the sidewalk. After trying ten more stores he was about to give up it was late and everyone was closeing and tomorrow was Christmas. "I gotta get him something..he'd be heart broken.." then he looked up an found a hardware store. 'Well what could it hurt..' he thought stepping in.

"We're gettin' ready ta close son." a squidian man with a round belly and matching glasses . "I know sir but I need something for my friend he's a Bio-electronic Navigator and I need a gift for him."

"Does he like oil?" "Love it but low octaine" Jim couldnt believe he remembered that. " Here give this to 'em he'll love it." the man tossed three copper cans toward him.

Jim smiled paid th man and wished him merry Christmas and ran out and made it home before dark.

the next morning everyone had opened there gifts from Santa when Jim brought one out and handed it to BEN. "Here ya go BEN this one's got your name on it." "Aw thank you Jimmy. wonder what Santa got- OILS! HUZZAH! and the kind I like!"

Jim laughed at the robots reactionas he dances around the room.

Jim knew this was probably the best Christmas BEN had ever had , and that brought a smile to his face.

_"four new books"_

_"three pairs of ice skates"_

_"two bowls of bonzabeast stew"_

_"one solar surfer just for meeee"_


	6. Chapter 6

"_on the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...6 tubes of brass cleaner...' _

Amelia had done it again...she used Arrow's Brass cleaner to clean her brass for inspection , normally the overly gernerous teen wouldn't mind sharing if his roommate didnt use it all!

the stuff was nearly five dollers a bottleand they had to buy a new one nearly every other day.

But soon it was Christmas , now it was rare Amelia had time to out shopping on her own , due to her roommate was a budet keeper but today she had gotten some money and talked him into doing the landury while she went out to get somethings and that she didn't need a baby sitter.

She went everywhere what was she going to get for him..what would he want? She had never bought for guys before only her boyfriends but this wasnt the same case what did you get a guy that was practicly your brother? What did he need ? she and Arrow both came from rich familes.

She sat n a park bench every now and again dusting the snow off of her uniform wondering if the white snow would make her white uniform invisble. "what can I get him!" she shouted to the Heavens. As if to get her answer her metle began to glow. 'brass cleaner!' she jumpe off the bench and ran into Emmery's coneniant store.

the next morning Amelia got up before he did and placed his 'presents' next to his uniform. then she crept into his room and opened the blinds. "Good morning sleepy head!" she shouted. "Amelia? what are you doing?" "Waking you up it's Christmas!" He mumbled then slowly got up rubbing his eyes. He gpot her a new pair of ice skates since she lost her in broken ice.

He went to get dressed and when he came back he hugged her. "you are very sneaky did you know that?""Me? never." She smirked "Here a little to ay you back ." "Yes now only a million more to go." He winked as she slapped his arm. the was certainly an interesting Christmas...

"Fiiiiiive copper oil cans!"

"Four new books"

"three pairs of ice skates"

"Two bowl of bonzabeast stew"

"And on solar surfer just for meeeeeee!"


	7. Chapter 7

_"one the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me eight new purple vest just for me" _

'Blast it all!' silver mentally shouted , It was pirate tradition that the members exchange gifts from one another in the crew and they pulled them out of a hat well this year Silver an d Scroop were to exchange gifts.

Scroop the hardest pirate to buy for but he was Silver's first mate... but what do ya buy for an over grown spideR? While Scroop was out , possibly buggin' the local females he thought he was such the ladies man , Silver went into the crew quarters and over to Scroop's hammock Scroop acually had no poestions of which to find which didnt help the Cyborge none . "SSSSilver what are ye doin'? " Came the Mantavors creepy voice.

Not wanting thepirate to know that he was trying to figure out what to get him Silver said , "Oh er..I was just ... Loking...fer Morphy! Come 'ire boy." Silver pretended to look for his pet. Scroop shook his head and walked out.

Frustraighted he went to Mr. Hands a large Goliathain type pirate. "Hands tell me something." "What Cap'm?"

"what does Scroop like?" "Er purple vests?" "What?" "Ya he wears it all the time." "I knew dat.." Silver siad and stalked down to the tailor shop.

that Christmas mornign Scroop and Silver exchanged gifts. Silver got ... a buffer for his cyborge arm...Silver had his geusses where the sider got it , and when Scroop opened his he looked at Silver, "Seven vestssss?" "Aye" "Why seven?" "You have one for every day now!" One pirate shouted. "Oh boy.." Both pirates mumbled that Christmas turned out to be..an interesting one after all.

"_Six tubes of brass cleaner!" _

_"Fiiiiiive copper oil cans!" _

_"Four new books" _

_"three pairs of ice skates"_

_"Two bowl of bonzabeast stew" _

_"And on solar surfer just for meeeeeee!" _

a/n okay this one is meh But I didnt know what else Scroop would want... but I'll be thinking harder o nthe next


End file.
